The blue bus came early
by luck3301
Summary: Just a story I started writing while on a plane I will upload lots of short chapters not sure where it is going Harry makes a mistake at the dursleys and gets surprised starts pre hogwarts May contain hermione and Ron bashing but it will not be too bad dumbledore bashing Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

I woke up feeling ill, I'm not sure if it was the dursley's cooking last night or if it was just their presence. Whatever it was, the tight and compact cupboard I have lived in for the last nine years of my life certainly isn't helping. I sat up on my grimy mattress, that took up almost all of the floor room leaving only a small space for me to have my makeshift bedside table and heard the groan of the stairs as the whale, sorry I mean Dudley, came plodding down. I panicked and realised I had not made their breakfast yet. Yep, I make breakfast for them. Notice I say them and not us, it seems am I not worthy of the most important meal of the day according to uncle Vernon. You see, the dursley's are my family, though they certainly don't make me feel like I deserve to be their family. I try to not let this upset me as even though I have never been part of their family they did raise me, if you could call it that and therefore I did feel anxious to please them. Not that I ever did.

So, back to me panicking, I quickly slipped on my robe of a shirt and flung open the door hoping against hope that I wouldn't get punished too badly. When I got into the kitchen I had a nasty surprise waiting for me. Uncle Vernon had somehow snuck past me and was sitting at the table with an evil grin on his face.

" so you thought you'd starve us in return for your beating last night did you?" Came his frightening bellow. "N-n-no un-uncle Vernon. It-t was an accident uncle Vernon." Came my quivering reply.

"Well it will be your last accident" I gasped at those words which were to change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

"Goodbye Harry" said a surprisingly sincere sounding Dudley, maybe he was going to miss his punching or maybe he was going to miss the boy he had lived with most of his life.

I had collected all of my stuff ( some drawings and my schoolwork) in a small box that used to be my bedside table and I walked out the door worrying about how I would go to school, I did not want to return to my school because of Dudley and the bad memories.

I walked off in the only direction I had been out of the house, school. I got to school and as it was an hour before school started, nobody was there. I waved at it to say goodbye and got a real shock.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a blur and then a blue vehicle appeared, my first thought was ' it's the tardis'

My second thought was ' wait there was not the sound it can't be the tardis'

Finally I realised that it was a blue double decker bus. How had it appeared so quickly.

There was a scruffy man on the back that looked like a conductor so I walked over to him cautiously.

"11 sickles bus fare" came the gruff voice

I was very confused and asked " excuse me but what's a sickle"

" Ernie we got another muggleborn" he said to the driver

And then to me he said " you best get on and we'll get you to the leaky cauldron, Tom'll explain"

Now at this point you're probably thinking that I should be running as fast as I could but don't forget that I had just been thrown out of the only place I had ever known apart from school and the old neighbour who had died 2 years ago, Mrs figg. I was willing to take any chance I had at a new life, and who ever heard of a blue bus that is dangerous.

I got onto the bus and got knocked off my feet at the lightening speed of the bus.

I sat down on a hospital bed like object that was loosely chained to the ground, trying to process what was happening while also keeping a suspicious eye on the conductor.

Finally we arrived some place in the middle of London and my stomach stopped rolling. The conductor, Stan, told me that I was to go into the old pub that looked abandoned and that everything would be explained to me.

I still was very suspicious and was about to walk off into a different direction when I saw this boy about two years older than me, with his dad, the boy saw me looking at the pub and smiled at me reassuringly. His dad called back to him and said " Cedric come on we have to get your stuff for second year."

I was confused, was the pub a shop for school stuff or possibly even a school.

I opened the door and stepped in.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Any feedback is welcome and will be helpful**

Chapter 4

The building was very busy for an abandoned pub.

There were about 25 people spread out through the

medieval looking bar.

I walked up to the bar, a bit anxious and weirded out

by the strange robes that almost everyone wore.

There was an old man behind the bar who looked friendly

and approachable to who I said "My name is Harry, Stan told me to tell tom that I'm a muggle born

whatever that is." He smiled softly at me and asked me how much I knew.

I replied saying that I had no idea what was going on and that I had been kicked out of my house.

I was told to go to a room upstairs and that he would be up in a few minutes to explain everything

As I turned around I was shocked at the sight of a few of the people sitting around a table lifting up sticks of wood that looked like wands I had seen in certain fantasy books. Were they trying to look like wizards or something. I walked up the stone stairs that belonged in a castle somewhere and found my room labelled muggle I wondered what that means it is probably a type of person if someone can be described as muggleborn. The room was pretty non-descript with a beige carpet and cream walls ( Dudley wanted to be a decorator for about a week so he got all the stuff for it and then left it in his old room which I occasionally went into to find something to read) there was also a coffee table and a sofa which looked dusty and hardly used. I wiped off some of the dust and sat down. After 20 minutes just as I was about to doze off, there was a knock at the door.

I said to come in and tom opened the door. I was rife with anticipation about finding out 'everything' whatever that meant. Maybe they were under the impression I am completely ignorant about everything, I thought.

The first line he said shocked me, that seemed to be happening a lot today.

" Your a wizard Harry" he said, my eyes widened and I almost fainted, but I just about held myself together. "But that isn't possible" I exclaimed in disbelief. "Really? Have you ever done things which you can't explain?" I had but it still didn't make sense, it couldn't be because of magic.

I decided to tell him what had happened and go from there.

" I once teleported or flew on top of my school roof, I was never sure which.

" probably apparition which is a form of transportation that is very difficult and requires great skill, you must be either very lucky or very powerful."

I thought of my luck and decide that it was probably power as when you eliminate the impossible all that remains however improbable must be true. I Still was not sure about that though as I didn't think that I, scrawny as I was, could be powerful.

" Is that what those people were doing downstairs?" I wondered aloud

" They were just using their wands to levitate" he replied

" So will I get a wand then?" I said hopefully

" Before you join school usually, but some people get them earlier"

" So can I get mine now then? Wait I don't have any money."

" Well there is a way that you could get money. First I'll need to explain something to you. So as you know, you are a muggleborn."

I nodded

" Well, that means that you were born to non-magical parents this is because non-magical people are called muggles, some people are called half bloods and they have one magical parent and one muggle parent or to a muggle-born and a pure-blood or half-blood, finally a pure blood is someone who has at least 3 magical grandparents. There are also people called squibs, a term I have never liked myself, who are muggles born to magical parents. So my idea for you to make some money is that many muggle-borns are descended from squibs and since many families have died out it is possible that you could inherit some money as a descendant of a squib of a family that has died out."

I was taking some time to process this information as it was a bit confusing and then I realised something "How do I know if I am descended from a squib?"

"You'll take a blood test in gringotts which is the bank tomorrow, wait till you see diagon alley"

" I think I'll go to bed now to try and process it all and rest for my test tomorrow." I replied yawning,

"That's probably best" he said sympathetically.

"See you tomorrow then" came the call from the closing door

" Night!" I shouted in reply

I walked over to my bed and that's where I am now writing this in my old school notepad finally begging to understand how my life has changed.

I close my eyes and start to drift off to sleep.


End file.
